News Cast
by EdwardIsMyLover
Summary: Edward sees something disturbing on the news. He must rush back to Forks in order to save Bella. Edward never came back in New Moon & Bella never jumped. Not sure of where i'm going with this


News Cast

Dislclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse.

AN: I've had this scene in my head for a really long time & I just decided to write it. I don't know what it's going to turn into. If I do decide to add on it, it will be after I've finished Mythical Fusion! It's really short so its really just kind of a prologue to a story (if there ever will be a story for it). **If anyone wants to write their own story for it, PM me & I'll totally let you. I just want to know who is doing it so I can read it** **:). Also, i'll let you use my prologue if you want, just put it in your disclaimer.** Thanks x3 This is also to tell you that I have not died and I am still planning on updating Mythical Fusion. When? I can't keep any promises because I work 5 night a week & have school. I only have enough time for homework & I don't even get that done. Sorry, but I have to live and sleep. I'm not a vampire!

It had been a little less than a year since I've seen Bella; since I could feel properly. Eventually I came back to live with my family. The constant phone calls were a reminder of how I was hurting them and soon the guilt pulled me back home. Everyday I question whether or not it was the right decision because just being witness to my depression seems to bring anyone down. Perhaps it would have been better if they told themselves I was only trying to get over it. But here, it's clear that that will never happen.

"Alice, why do you even watch this stuff?" I heard Emmett's irritated question from my right on the couch.

"So we can keep up with the world and not seem like we've been living under a rock for fifty years. Media helps us act modern and not so old fashioned." She retorted, turning the volume up on the news.

"Well this is boring. Let's watch the Monster Truck marathon." He whined.

This time she chose to ignore him completely, choosing not to get into a fight like last time. That's another thing that has happened a lot more lately. The atmosphere in the house has everyone being short with another, arguing and fighting over something as insignificant as where our next hunt would be.

The news droned on about some recent murders and thefts and how to avoid being out on the street alone at night. I closed my eyes as I heard the bickering start on either side of me; a bell like voice to my left and a deep voice to my right. Tuning everything out, I opened my eyes, stood up and sat in a different chair away from the argument, but close enough to see the television.

I wished Carlisle would get home soon. It would be better to hear his calmer thoughts than these harsh ones. The rest of the family was away hunting and although Alice and Emmett were getting on my nerves, I'd much rather it be them than Rosalie. Her thoughts lately have been to my head like an ax to tree. Splitting and hacking at just the right spot to bring me down.

"Well, Susan, this brings us to our next story, a strange case in a little town, not 5 km from Seattle, called Forks. Why don't you take it from here?" I perked up at the location mention and I saw both Alice and Emmett had stopped their quarrelling to pay attention.

"Sure, Tom. As said, this unusual case happened right here in a very unlikely town of Forks Washington." I wasn't concentrating on the reporter; all I could see was the familiar scenery of the forest by the hospital. _Oh god._ _Please, Bella, don't be involved, don't be involved. _I knew from their faces that Alice and Emmett had both made the connection between the hospital and Bella as well. "At 6:00 am outside this very hospital a girl by the name of Isabella Swan was found outside her house in a condition not known to any doctors." _My breathing stopped, my eyes bulged and my head spun. Nothing in the world right now mattered more than hearing this story. _

"A neighbor claimed he heard the screaming from over a mile away and immediately rushed over to find the source. He claims he found the local teen in the woods outside her house, screaming her lungs raw. An ambulance was called and came to get the girl. The only indication of an injury was a small gash found on her right shoulder. For three days the hospital was pulling specialists from everywhere, trying to find an answer and too afraid to move the girl in such clear agony. Before and real testing could be performed, tragedy struck as the heart of Isabella Swan suddenly stopped. The body was taken to the morgue to wait for a biopsy. Even stranger was what happened when a nurse went to retrieve the body only hours later." _Oh god, oh god, oh god. I saw the two next to me stiffen as they came to the same conclusion as I._

The reporter had kept walking through the hospital, finally ending at a yellow police tape surrounding the morgue door with people in FBI uniforms inside"Something had torn into Isabella's cell from the outside, straight through concrete and metal and took the body. It is still unknown what has done this but updates will be provided for the next few days as the investigation continues."

I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. The only thing that my brain registered was that Bella was a vampire. Nothing went beyond that at the moment, it was simply just that Bella was a vampire. I sat there for an immeasurable amount of time before I was pulled from my stupefied state.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed from the spot infront of me.

Slowly my head rose to look at her. "We have to go find Bella now! Who knows what she could do on her own!?"

The gears in my mind seemed to have rushed back to life as I shot up out of my seat ."We have to go find Bella now!" I shouted.

She held her hand out to me and shook it, emphasizing the 'now' bit of it. I ignored her hand and flew out of the door, not bothering to go slower so they could keep up; my Bella was in danger and I had to go rescue her.


End file.
